


the sun and his flower

by orphan_account



Series: gods and mortals [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Tragedy, hyungwon is a mortal, jooheon is hermes, minhyuk is apollo, minhyuk is very much in love with hyungwon, modern greek mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "what are your favourite flowers, hyungwon?""i don't think i have one, truthfully. but maybe i am a bit more fond of amaryllis, compared to other flowers. what about you, minhyuk?"normally, minhyuk would say forsythia, the old answer coming in his mind, but it never escaped past closed lips. instead, a new answer blooms, screaming at him;loud and powerful."you are my favourite flower."





	the sun and his flower

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is like the story of apollo and hyacinthus, only, it is a lot more different but the ending is the same so if you came here for tragedy, you're welcome :D
> 
> enjoy reading!

minhyuk saw him among the crowd of people. the boy was no younger than seventeen, face shining bright and beautiful, lips spread into a smile, and eyes filled with passion – a stark contrast to the dark, serious faces of everyone surrounding him; lips pressed into a thin line and eyes filled with emptiness. _he didn't belong with them, no,_ minhyuk thought. _he belonged to the spring with the radiance of the sun washing over him; he belonged with the flowers – beautiful and full of colours just like him._

minhyuk have decided to come back next time, and look for the pretty flower who bloomed in the wrong place. 

 

 

——

 

 

as promised, minhyuk came back again, taking form in the guise of a seventeen-year old boy, his hair a lighter colour of yellow. 

minhyuk had searched through the crowd, trying to find the pretty flower, but he was nowhere in sight. he decided to explore some more, in hopes of finding the boy again. it would be a shame if he can't make the pretty flower his, because after all, _a beauty such as that should never go unnoticed in the eyes of the god of sun._

after some time, minhyuk has finally found the boy, inside the local library. he is wearing a round rimmed glasses, eyes intently focused on whatever book he is reading, and his beauty still as radiant as ever. minhyuk's lips spread into a wide smile, making his way to enter the library. 

 

"that's such a nice story, don't you think?" if the boy was surprised by minhyuk's sudden appearance, he didn't show it. he lowers the book he was reading, and looked at the other guy.

"yes; yes, i think it is." he agrees, smiling politely at the stranger in front of him. 

minhyuk smiles back at him, leaning in to whisper into the young man's ears, "might i know the name of this pretty boy?" 

this brings a blush to the boy's cheeks. 

"chae hyungwon, sir." he says in a soft voice, and minhyuk felt like a chocolate exposed to the sun, and _he's melting._ (though, technically, it is impossible for him to melt as he is the sun god.) 

"oh, no; no need to call me sir! i go by the name minhyuk. did you, by any chance, came here alone?" 

the boy, hyungwon nods at him. this resulted to minhyuk's lips, spreading into an even wider smile. 

"then would you mind if i ask you to come have a coffee with me?"

 

 

——

 

 

minhyuk decided to bring hyungwon with him to the most famous café in the city, the said place filled with lots of people, talking here and there in hushed tones. the quietness and good aura of the café has always attracted minhyuk. (but not as much as hyungwon has attracted him.) 

"what would you like to order, hyungwon? it's my treat since i have decided to tag you along here with me." 

"oh, no, minhyuk, you don't have to be so nice. i've brought money with me, i should be the one treating you." hyungwon politley refuses, proceeding to take his wallet, but minhyuk is quicker than him. 

"no, it's really okay, hyungwon." minhyuk insists, adamant about treating the boy. 

the latter seems hesitant at first, but decides it's not worth it if they'll keep arguing on who's going to treat the other, so he gives up. "then i want iced americano." 

minhyuk's lips curved into a smile. he starts walking his way to the counter, in front of him is a boy around hyungwon's age. 

the boy's smile is as radiant as the sun, he has dimples on his cheeks, and his eyes becomes so small whenever he smiles – _jooheon,_ or mostly known as hermes, the messenger of the gods. (for some reason, the gods have taken a liking on transforming as mortals most of the time, and trying to blend in with the others like a normal human.) 

"good afternoon, minhyuk, what would you liked to order?" 

 

 

——

 

 

ever since then, minhyuk has always found time to come back, hanging out with hyungwon from time to time, and today, they have decided to hang out at the garden of hyungwon's house. 

the garden is wide and spacious, filled with so many flowers and plants. there were daffodils, and hydrangeas, and roses, and peonies – all so beautiful, and yet, minhyuk has his eyes only for the boy standing next to him; with his pretty big eyes, and pink plump lips, tall and beautiful, _and minhyuk helplessly falls in love._

"what are your favourite flowers, hyungwon?"

"i don't think i have one, truthfully. but maybe i am a bit more fond of amaryllis, compared to other flowers. what about you, minhyuk?"

normally, minhyuk would say forsythia,the old answer coming in his mind, but it never escaped past closed lips. instead, a new answer blooms, screaming at him; _loud and powerful._ "you are my favourite flower."

 

 

——

 

 

"do you know who i am, hyungwon?" minhyuk asks as they pluck santan flowers from the garden, turning them into flower crowns. 

hyungwon hums quietly, deeply focused on making flower crowns. "i think i have a clear idea of what and who you are." he says, voice as soft as cotton candy, and as gentle as the breeze of wind that kissed their skins. 

"who am i, hyungwon?"

the young man stops with what he's doing to look at minhyuk, "you're lord apollo, right? the god of sun, music, and poetry." 

this brought a smile to minhyuk's lips, perfectly fitting his face. "you're right." 

"why didn't you told me before?" hyungwon asks, genuinely curious. there was no venom in his voice; just pure curiosity, like it wouldn't matter if the god answers his question or not. 

"i don't know. just because."

 

 

——

 

 

hyungwon has always been interested in archery, which is why minhyuk has decided to bring the boy out of the city for awhile, and teach him how to use bow and arrows.

"you're a fast learner, hyungwon. i'm relieved about that." minhyuk says sincerely, smiling at the sight of hyungwon who was so beautiful with the light of the sun shining on him. 

the latter blushes at the compliment and mutters a soft _'thank you',_ voice so soft it almost got carried by the wind that blew past them.

hyungwon continues with the last arrow on his quiver, pulling it out and attaching it on the string. he readies himself and aims at the target, twenty yards away from him. finally, he releases the arrow, but before it can even hit the target, a strong wind blew past them that resulted to the arrow to turn back, directly hitting hyungwon's right chest. 

he doesn't know what happened next, but minhyuk hears a shout – he realises it's coming from him, tears endlessly flowing from his eyes as he holds hyungwon in his arms. the mortal's blood soaking his clothes, but it didn't mattered at the moment.

"no, hyungwon...i—don't leave me, please." he sobs in between words, eyes blurred from all the tears.

hyungwon only smiles at him. he reaches for minhyuk's face, wiping away the tears from the god's eyes. 

"it's okay, lord apollo. it's okay..." he says, wincing in pain and minhyuk can only close his eyes, wishing to remove the pain from the boy, but there was nothing he can do.

death has come for hyungwon, and no matter how powerful minhyuk is, it is simply impossible to cheat death, nor to bring back a dead person to life. 

"please...hades, please grant me the wish of not letting him go to the underworld. i have—i have other plans for him." he says to no one, hoping the wind will carry his words to the god of the underworld.

a tear fell from his eyes one last time, before he looked at the pretty boy, sleeping peacefully on his arms. ( _he's only sleeping,_ minhyuk forces himself to believe this.) 

_'may you bloom into a flower; so beautiful that everyone will be captivated by your beauty.'_

hyungwon's body vanishes, and a single flower blooms in front of minhyuk – _the hyacinth flower._

**Author's Note:**

> this is so poor written, forgive me for any mistakes but i do hope y'all enjoyed reading this mess of a fic
> 
> also: if any of you are wondering how the hell the wind did that, it was actually all because of the god zephyrus lol (just imagine wonho is zephyrus in here) 
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
